


I'm More Than That, I'm A Volunteer

by SwifteForeverAndAlways



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, happier ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/pseuds/SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: What would have happened if Olivia jumped? And the original Madame Lulu was just a few minutes earlier. Alternate Ending to The Carnivorous Carnival.





	I'm More Than That, I'm A Volunteer

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an alternate ending to the Netflix version of The Carnivorous Carnival. I was really sad when Olivia Caliban died. She was so good in this series. So good and pure and amazing. So I wrote this alternate ending. It is, however, based off the assumption that the Madame Lulu before Olivia was Kit Snicket. As a note, I love the book series and I know that the Netflix series is going to stay true to the series. And normally I don't write things like this, but Olivia's ending made me way too sad. This picks up right after Olivia pushes Violet and Klaus, so the first few lines are from the episode.

“Go!” Olivia shouted to the Baudelaire children.

“Bu-....bu-” Violet stammered, out of breath and unsure of what to say. Olivia gave them a gentle smile.

“I’m right behind you, I’ve been behind you all along,” she promised. Violet smiled as Sunny ran to her siblings. Violet and Klaus stood, heading out with Sunny as Oliva shouted one last “Go” to them before turning back to Count Olaf. By now, Count Olaf had realized who “Madame Lulu” really was.

“You’re not fortune teller, you’re that school librarian,” he said, enraged. Olivia pulled the spyglass from her hip and raised it.

“I’m more than that, I’m a volunteer,” she said, before running, jumping across the pit. Olivia landed on the other side of the pit and glanced behind her. Count Olaf and his troupe were shell shocked, giving Olivia time to slip out. The volunteer ran towards her tent, where the Baudelaires were waiting, Violet and Klaus getting out of their costume.

“We don’t have much time, we need to go now,” Olivia said, grabbing the box she had prepared earlier. The three siblings nodded and Klaus picked up Sunny, following the former librarian out. The four hurried towards the rollercoaster as the Big Top Tent was up in arms about who was going to be thrown to the lions. Before the Baudelaires and Olivia could make it to the rollercoaster, a yellow taxi pulled up. A young woman stepped out. Brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and her clothing barely concealed the bump of her stomach.

“Kit,” Olivia breathed in relief. Kit Snicket smiled briefly. 

“Olivia, it is good to see you again,” Kit said before glancing at the kids.

“These are the Baudelaires,” Olivia said. Kit smiled briefly again.

“I know who they are,” she said. A roar from the Big Top Tent caught the group’s attention. Kit pulled up the passenger door of the taxi and pulled something out.

“Listen, you four need to get away from here. Take the taxi,” she said, holding the keys out to Olivia. Olivia took them.

“Thank you,” she said. Kit nodded.

“Count Olaf brought lions here...he wants to feed someone to them. You wouldn’t be safe here either,” Klaus said. 

“Klaus is right, you should come with us,” Olivia said. Kit looked torn. 

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“Mortmain Mountains,” Violet said. Kit cocked her head to the side.

“To the headquarters?” she asked.

“Yes….Jacques….he said there’s a survivor,” Klaus said. 

“Then let’s get going,” Kit said. She climbed into the driver side and Olivia into the passenger side. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny got into the back, the box Olivia made up near her feet. The five drove off towards the mountains….and towards answers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more chapters dealing with the aftermath and how things would change from the book series.


End file.
